Band FT
by Luvviez
Summary: After a year of searching for his best friend (and now possible crush) he finally found her. But with different friends and she has changed her personality towards him. His new mission now is to get her back to his band and friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Found You

**Natsu POV  
><strong>

I was walking down the empty street of town. Streetlights were on, the air was damp, and everything was quiet. When I finally arrived at the grocery store, I stared getting the things on my list. Let's see, fish, turkey, bread, milk…oh and steak. Just add that. Walking out of the store, I walked towards the bus stop. I was too lazy to walk home right now.

Waiting for the city bus to come, I scanned my surroundings. Two other teenagers were waiting with me, talking about some kind of band. Being as bored as I was, I strained my ears to here there conversation.

"Did you here about the new band?"

"New band?"

"Well I guess they aren't a band yet, but they're planning on getting a record deal soon"

"Really? What're they called?"

"The Nakama."

"Hmm, do you know any of them?"

"Well, I know their names. Lets see, there's Wendy and Charla Marvell, Happy Dragneel, and Lucy Heartfillia."

I froze when I heard Happy Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia. Dropping my bag of food, I ran up, grabbed the guy's collar, who was just talking, and hissed. "What did you say?" He was sweating bullets, gulping he stammered, "I-I said Wen-" I growled, "What're the names of the last two?"

"Happy Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia!"

"Where are they?"

"I don't know man! All I know they play at the restaurant, Blue Pegasus."

Dropping him, I watched the two men run off in fear. Seeing the bus up ahead, I picked up my bag, waiting to board. When I got in, found a seat, and sat down, I did something that was super rare for me, think.

Lucy Heartfillia, the girl whose been missing for a year from my life. My best friend (and now maybe possible crush) was here? Playing in a band? With my brother! I just couldn't see it.

"_Dragon Street, we have arrived at Dragon Street." _Picking up my things, I got off the bus and started walking to my house. Opening the door, my mind was still on the two persons. I absently minded walked to the kitchen. Setting everything down, the first thing I wanted to do was run to Happy's room and ask him everything he knew about Luce.

"-stu! Natsu! NATSU!"

"What!"

"God, I've been calling your name like five times!"

"Jeez, sorry mom,"

"Why did you leave the door open after you walked in?!"

"Uh, guess I wasn't paying attention,"

"Grr. Whatever start unpacking the groceries and go to your room."

"Wait! Is, uh, Happy awake?"

"He's not here, he's over at a friends."

"Oh,"

"Just do what I told you!"

"Okay, okay." I mumbled, starting to unpack the items from the bag. When done, I walked up to my room. Closing the door behind me, I made up my mind. Tomorrow I'm going to question when I see him next, then tell FT about this.

"Erza! Ice-brain!" I shouted running toward them. Erza glared at me. Feeling a shiver go up my spine, I leaned over to Gray, "What got Erza's panties in a twist?" I whispered in his ear. "You waking her up early this morning for a band meeting." He whispered back. Gulping, I sat down in one of the empty seats.

"Well, Natsu. Are you going to tell us why you woke me up so early in the morning?"

She asked, tapping her foot impatiently. I nodded, "Well you see…" I looked down at my shoes. "_Well what?_" Erza hissed. Biting my lip, I lifted my head to stare at my fellow band members.

"I, I found Lucy."

**Author's note: Hello! How's it going everybody? I'm doing good, we finally got the internet working and now I get to update to you guys! ^^**

**So…this is my new story I wanted to write. I know its kinda short but I hope you like it. **

**Oh, and please review, if you must.**

**-Luvviez**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Take on the World

**Lucy POV**

I woke up to loud clanking noises from the kitchen. Opening my eyes, I saw Happy laying down right next to me, also waking up to the noises. Looking across the room, I saw the bunk bed empty. Getting up, I walked down the hallway and into the kitchen only to be welcomed to a delicious smell.

"Morning Lucy-nee." Charla called from the island, setting down plates. "Nee-san!" Feeling something squeezing my leg, I patted my hand on Wendy's head before pulling her off me to serve breakfast.

I remembered when I found these two on the street, begging for a home and food. Soon after I found them, Loke helped me adopt them. Wendy had dark blue hair and chocolate eyes. Charla had white hair with the similar eye color. They've been living with me about a year, helping me take care of the apartment.

"Is Happy up yet?" Charla asked. I smirked, "He'll be up in a little bit, don't worry about your boyfriend Charla, he's fine." Scoffing, she went into the kitchen to help Wendy, but I didn't miss the pink dusting her cheeks. Wendy and I were the only ones who knew about Charla's crush towards Happy, she just hated to admit it.

"CHARLA!" The scream was followed by a boy with light blue hair and black eyes. Straining my neck to watch, I saw Happy throw himself on Charla, squeezing the life out of her. "Morning Wendy, Lucy." Happy said, not taking his eyes off Charla.

I giggled. Happy didn't like Charla, he loved her. A month after finding the two sisters, he started visiting me. We soon formed a band, Nakama, and every Friday, he would come sleep over and later at noon we would preform at Blue Pegasus. Weekdays we would play at Magnolia Fountain.

A buzzing sound found it's way to my ears. Looking around for my phone, I found it near the end of the end of the island. Picking it up, I read the text. A big smile came to my lips. "What is it Nee-san?" Wendy asked, climbing on one of the stools to see. "They're coming," I whispered. "They're coming everyone, they're both coming soon." Everyone was silent; Wendy was the first one to crack the ice by squealing. Happy and Charla soon joined in by cheering.

Everything is just getting better and better.

**~X~**

Tuning my guitar, I waited until we were going to be announced. Happy was tapping his drumsticks impatiently. Wendy and Charla were already in there positions, just waiting for the magic to happen.

"Ladies and gentlemen," I heard Hibiki say in a microphone.

Finally!

"Sorry for the wait, but now lets give a hand to the Nakama."

Getting up with Happy, we both walked up on stage, listening to the crowd go wild. We've played here about five times and what can I say, we're a big hit. Walking to the front of the stage where the microphone was, I spoke into it, "Hi everyone, everyone having a good Saturday?" I heard a few people say yes in the crowd. "Well I hope you like this song, it's called Take on the World!" (**AN: This song is from Rowan Blanchard and Sabrina Carpenter. Hope you like it ^^)**

_**Bold Italic: Wendy**_

**Bold: Charla**

_Italic: All together_

Happy started beating the drums. A light came onto a table, presenting Wendy.

_**I've been waitin'**_

_**For a day like this to come**_

_**Struck like lighn'**_

_**My hearts beatn' like a drum**_

_**On the edge of something wonderful**_

A light shined on another table, showing Charla.

**Face to face with changes**

**What's it all about?**

**Life is crazy**

**But I know I can work it out**

'**Cause I gout you to live it with me**

On the last line, the two sisters pointed at each other, then started jumping on the tables.

_I feel all right, I'm going to take on the world_

_Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn_

_I'm singing oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_I've got a ticket to the top of the sky_

_I'm comin' up, I'm on the ride of my life_

_I'm singing oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Take on the world (6x)_

Wendy and Charla jumped off the tables and ran over to the stage, climbing on to join us.

**Puzzle pieces, throw them up into the air**

**Taking chances**

**Moments happen everywhere**

_I got you to live it with me_

The two pointed over to Happy's and mine direction, I just smiled, continuing to strum my guitar.

_I feel all right, I'm going to take on the world_

_Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn_

_I'm singing oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_I've got a ticket to the top of the sky_

_I'm comin' up, I'm on the ride of my life_

_I'm singing oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Take on the world (5x)_

_Flyin' high_

_I wont look down_

_Let my fears fall to the ground_

**I feel all right, I'm going to take on the world**

_**Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn**_

**I've got a ticket to the top of the sky**

_**I'm comin' up I'm on the ride of my life!**_

_I feel all right, I'm going to take on the world_

_Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn_

_I'm singing oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_I've got a ticket to the top of the sky_

_I'm comin' up, I'm on the ride of my life_

_I'm singing oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Take on the world (12x)_

When they finished, everyone was clapping. Bowing we left the stage. People were chanting for another song, but we couldn't. We had to go pick up _them _at the airport. Slinging my guitar bag over my shoulder, I caught something pink catch my eye.

Scanning over the crowd, I tried to see if it was _him._ "You okay Lucy?!" Happy called. Shrugging it off, I walked out to the front and got into my white van before driving off.

**Authors note: Hope you liked this chapter. It's freezing where I am, and right now I'm writing this with a heater beside me, blanket wrapped around my body, and drinking hot chocolate.**

**Hopefully it'll get warmer.**

**Review please!**

**-Luvviez**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three- Jelly-nii and Juvia

**Natsu POV**

I led Erza and Ice-freak to Blue Pegasus. When I told them about Lucy, they didn't believe me! They said I'm crazy and just heard wrong. Oh, I'm going to show them who's wrong.

When we arrived at the restaurant, we found seats, ordered food, and waited for the show to come on. "Did we really have to order food Flame-brain?" Ice-cube asked. I glared, "Of course, I'm starving." He simply rolled his eyes. When our food arrived, our waiter informed us the show would be starting shortly.

I gobbled up my meat combo, Erza slowly ate her strawberry cake, and Ice-freak ate his ice-cream sundae. I shuddered at the thought of sweets. All of the sudden the lights went off, another light came on near the middle of the room. A guy was standing on top of a mini stage; behind him was a drum set.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the man said into a microphone. "Sorry for the wait, but now lets gibe a hand to the Nakama!"

He walked off stage. I then saw my little brother run up to the stage with drum sticks in his hands. Huh, I never knew that Happy could play the drums. Following him was Lucy. I stared at her with wide eyes. She hasn't changed since last time I saw her. On her back was a guitar, never knew she could play the guitar either.

I glanced over to Erza and Gray; their eyes were wide with their spoons hanging out of their mouth. I giggled silently, I told them didn't I?

"Hi everyone!" Lucy spoke into the microphone cheerfully, a big grin on her face. "Is everyone having a good Saturday?" I cheered a 'yes' with the rest of the crowd. "Well I hope you like this song, it's called take on the world."

**~X~**

When they were done, I had to admit, that was one awesome song. "Why can't we be like that?" I heard Popsicle ask. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Erza shrug, "I don't know, maybe if we were more cooperative," Erza sent a glare towards me, "maybe we would."

Ignoring her, I watched Lucy and the rest of her band leave the stage. Standing up, I tried to get around the crowd. I wanted to see her; I wanted to know if she was okay. Why she left. The crowd pushed me back though. When it cleared out, she was gone.

Walking back to the table, the two friends looked at me with still wide eyes. I smirked, "Told you so!"

**Lucy POV**

I sat down in one of those really uncomfortable airport chairs. The little ones sat beside me, anxious to meet my old buddies. Sighing, I hung my head, what's taking them so long? Feeling someone's finger tap my shoulder. Looking over it, I gasped. The man just smiled at me, with a girl behind him, also smiling.

"Jelly-nii!" I screamed, jumping on him. Chuckling in my ear, I felt Jellal wrap his arms wrap around me. "How's it going Lucy?" I sniffled as we pulled back. He frowned, "Hey, what's wrong?" I just shook my head, walking over to Juvia to give her a hug.

"N-nothing, I-I'm just happy you guys are here." I managed to swallow a sob. I felt her rub my back soothingly. These two were my childhood friends. They left before a year before Mama died. I was completely alone until I found Natsu and his group.

Pulling back, I wiped my tears away. Gazing back up to the two, I smiled. Jellal had dark blue hair, dark green eyes, and had a red tattoo covering his right eyes. He wore a light blue sweatshirt, ripped jeans, and black tennis shoes. Juvia had hair and eyes similar to Jellal's. She was warring an aqua sundress with brown combat boots; a matching aqua flower clip was in her hair as well.

Turning back to the kids, who've been watching us the whole time, I motioned them forward. All of them crept up beside me, giving the two bluenettes hasty glances. Chuckling at their actions, I patted Happy's head, since he was the closest to me.

"Happy, Charla, Wendy this is Jelly-nii, you can call him Jellal, and Juvia." I said motioning towards the two. "And Jelly-nii and Juvia, this is Wendy, Happy, and Charla."

Jelly-nii held out his hand, giving them a smile. Instead of returning the handshake, each one of them gave the two a hug. I giggled as they gave each other bear hugs. Something started tugging my hand and pulled into the sudden group hug. We all laughed as Jelly-nii gave me a noogie.

When we finally pulled back, we had calmed down with the reunion. "Lucy?" Happy asked. I hummed, turning my attention towards him. "What time is it?" I pulled out my phone, three o'clock.

"Three, why?"

"I was supposed be home an hour ago." Crap.

**~X~**

**Natsu POV**

I sat on the couch, flipping through the channels. I heard the front door open, then close. Leaning forward, I saw Happy taking off his shoes.

"You were supposed to be home an hour ago." He jumped at my voice. Turning around, he scratched the back of his head. "Ha, ha. Guess I lost track of time." I raised an eyebrow at him. He was slightly sweating; a shaky smile was on his face.

"Your lucky mom and dad are not home at the moment." I said. He just nodded.

"How about this," I started, "If you tell me something that I want to know, I won't tell mom and dad." He nodded again. I smirked,

"Okay then, why were you with Lucy and when did you meet her?"

_**Luvviez: Sucky chapter, sorry about that. Well, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**_

_**Review, and tell me what you think.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four- 'I'm okay,'

**Lucy POV**

I hummed while stirring the spaghetti sauce for dinner tonight. Jellal was helping me with dinner; Juvia was still unpacking in Jellal's and her room, and Wendy and Charla were playing cards on the island.

"I'm done packing," Juvia announced, walking into the room. "Juvia-san! Come play cards with us!" Wendy shouted. I scowled, "Inside voice Wendy." She smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. Juvia giggled before walking over to the two sisters.

"Lucy?" Jellal asked. I hummed, letting him know I was listening. "Don't Wendy and Charla go to school?" I looked over my shoulder, "Of course they do. Summer break started last week for you information, you should know. Your in high school too aren't you?" I snapped. Jelly-nii held up his hands in defense. I sighed before turning back over to the boiling water.

The room was completely silent, the only thing that was making noise was the pot of water and the whisky Jellal was using to stir up the sauce.

"So, Lucy-nee. What's our schedule for this week?" Charla asked, breaking the tense air. I stopped to think for a minute. Well, my days off from the bookstore are the weekend, Wednesday, and Friday. "Maybe tomorrow, depends if we want to show Jelly-nii and Juvia around. Then our regular days." I explained to Charla. She nodded, turning back to her game.

Before I knew it, we were around the small dining table eating our dinner. Everyone looked a little tired after dinner, I couldn't blame them though. Three of us preformed at Blue Pegasus, two had a long plane flight, and then all of us got to see each other.

Jellal volunteered on doing the dishes, Juvia said she would put the girls to bed and she would as well. I sat on the couch, reading a magazine about the record deal contest that was coming up soon. I gripped the paper book. I will win that contest, no matter what.

A warm hand was placed on my shoulder making me snap my head towards the person. Jellal smiled warmly at me, "Can I join you?" I nodded, turning back to the article. I felt the couch shift from Jellal's weight. He placed his left arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. "What are you doing?" I asked, raising a brow at him.

"What? Can't I spend time with my long lost little sister?"

I giggled, snuggling into his chest. "Yes," I breathed out. "How's school going?" Jellal asked, playing with my hair. I stiffened. He seemed to notice my movements. "Lucy?"

I looked up at him, putting a fake smile on my face, "Great, school is going just fine." I lied. Even if he did see through my lie, he didn't show it. "That's good," he responded. We both went silent.

"How's Loke?" I decided to change the subject. He hummed, "Still in his playboy ways. But he has his eyes on this one girl." I raised an eyebrow at him, "Who's the lucky gal?" I don't really know if I would call that girl lucky or not, depends really.

"Her name's Aries."

"What's she look like?"

"Pink hair, likes wooly stuff."

"Must be a keeper."

"She sure is," He roared with laughter. I shushed him; didn't he know every one else was sleeping?

"What about you and Juvia? Have anybody your seeing." He stopped with his chuckling, a light pink dusting his cheeks. Blush? "W-well…" Stuttering? I smirked, "Who is she?" I purred. If this girl was good enough to make my big brother blush and stutter, she must be a keeper.

"Well, me and Juvia have been face gabbing with them together since we met each other online." Jellal explained. I nodded, "What're they're names?" He smiled, looking up at the ceiling with a dreamy look on her face. "Their names are Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster."

That was enough to shoot up off the couch and stomp to my bedroom. I heard Jellal yelling after me, but I slammed the door, locking before he could come in. "Nee-san?" My head shot up, Wendy and Charla were rubbing their eyes sleepily. "Sorry to wake you," I mumbled, walking over to my twin bed.

Laying down on it, my back faced the two girls. Feeling the bed shift, small hands started rubbing my back. Turning around, I grabbed onto Wendy. I offered Charla to join us in our snuggle fest. She climbed into my arms.

Hugging the two as close as I could, I whispered, "I'm okay, go back to sleep okay?" I felt them nod against my chest. Soon enough, both were snoring softly. I rubbed their heads soothingly before drifting off to sleep.

**Natsu POV  
><strong>

I sat on the edge of my bed, head in hands.

When I asked Happy the question, I didn't know he would run into his room and lock it behind him. It was obvious he didn't want to share. Groaning, I let my body fall onto the soft mattress.

Why wouldn't he tell me, why was he with her, what was happening? Mom and Dad came home an hour ago but neither Happy or I went down to greet them. Probably thought we were both asleep at the moment.

Crawling into the covers, I glanced at the picture frames that were at the side of my bed. The first one held Erza, Gray, and I. We were about in middle school then. The second one was another on of all three of us in middle school, but this one had a young Lucy in it. The last one was token a year ago or so, all four of us were in my garage, band equipment was behind us. I had an arm around Lucy's shoulder, and if you looked close enough you could see the blush she was giving off.

Tears prickled the corner of my eyes just by looking at it. "_Lucy, why did you leave?" _I whimpered.

**A/N: Hi! How's everyone doing? Here's the new chapter by the way, I hope you like it, and sorry it took a while to come up with this one, I had trouble ^^' **

**Ft shipr: Thanks for the comment on the story, I hope you continue liking it. But, I don't know what story or author you were talking about, sorry.**

**Review please**

**-Luvviez **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- I Won't Give Up

.

.

**Lucy POV**

When morning came, I let Wendy and Charla out before locking the door again. I was still shocked that my sibling like friends are online dating the people who abandoned me when I needed them most.

I sat on my bed, strumming my guitar. Why wouldn't Jellal or Juvia tell me? We've kept in contact all these years and yet they didn't tell me what was going on in their love life. What friends do that? I would tell them _if _I had a romantic interest. Well…I guess I used to have one, and I didn't tell them about that…

I got snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone knock the door. "Lucy?" Jelly-nii called. "I made breakfast, want to join us?" I ignored him, continuing to strum my guitar. I heard a soft sigh, "Look, I'm sorry for whatever I said last night. Can we talk it over?" I thought for a second, did I want to tell them what happened? What their soul mates did to me?

_Yes._

I unlocked the door very slowly, already having second thoughts on this. Finally unlocking the door successfully I swung it open to a smiling bluenette. "Come," he whispered, grabbing my wrist. He pulled me to the silent dining room where everyone else sat. Happy wasn't there though.

Sitting me down, he pulled out a chair for himself right next to me. "Happy's not here, if you can't already see that. But he'll come over for the park concert." Charla explained, nudging her eggs. I raised a brow, Happy not joining us for breakfast? "Okay." I mumbled.

Jellal nudged me, reminding me that I had to tell the story. I cleared my throat to catch everyone's attention. "There's something I have to tell you. But let me start at the beginning, it all started in sixth grade…"

**Natsu POV**

I opened my eyes. A creaking sound was located right next to my room. _Happy, _I thought. Smirking, I quickly threw on some clothes. Glancing over to the clock I read _12:30. _Where was he going out at this hour? I brushed it off.

Running to the door, I opened it quietly. I heard the old rattle and creaks from the staircase. Tiptoeing, I followed him out the front door. I kept a distance from him as I followed him to the cherry blossom park.

I kept a safe distance from him as we reached the middle of the park. In front of me was a big fountain that spurted water out of the top. There was a round platform in front of it, usually for people who do street performances. On it now was a band set.

Happy started running over to a group of people. I saw the little kids that I saw before, two bluenettes that I've never seen. But one stood out from the rest, _Lucy._

**Lucy POV**

I saw Happy running towards us, about time too. He was thirty minutes late for Pete's sake!

"Sorry guys got caught up on something." Happy bowed. I just grumbled a 'whatever' before leading everyone to the stage. People were already crowded there, waiting for us to start. Everybody got in their positions, waiting for the song to be announced.

"HI MINNA!" I screamed over the talking crowd. The crowd turned their attention towards me, cheering when they saw who it was. "Sorry for the wait, but I hope you like my new song! It's called I Wont Give UP!" **(This song is by Jason Mraz. I don't own anything from him!)**

_Lucy- Italic_

_**Jellal- Bold Italic**_

_When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky, or a beautiful sunrise._

_Well, there's so much they hold, and just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far, to be right where you are, how old is your soul?_

_Well, I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up._

_And when you're needing your space, to do some navigating, I'll be here patiently waiting, to see what you find._

'_Cause even the stars they burn, some even fall to the earth, we've got a lot to learn, god knows we're worth it, no I won't give up._

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily, I'm here to stay and make a difference that I can make, our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts, we got, yeah, we got a lot a stake, and in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend, for us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn, we had to learn how to bend without the world caving in, I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am._

_I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up, still looking up._

_Well, I won't give up on us __**(no I'm not giving up**_**)**_ God know I'm tough enough __**(I am**__**tough, I am loved**__) We've got a lot to learn __**(we're alive, we're are loved)**__ God knows we're worth it __**(and we're worth it)**_

_I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up_

**~X~**

Thin silver streaks went down my cheeks when I finished. Hating that I being humiliated at the moment, I ran off the stage. I heard my band shouting after me, but I kept running.

I remembered when I wrote that song, it was when I realized I was falling in love. When I was done, I was going to show it to him. But when that happened, he already had a girlfriend, and then ignored me since then. I changed the lyrics immediately. It hurt to think about him again.

I ran faster. Just thinking about him made me want to crawl into a hole and die. I heard footsteps coming after me. Jellal was the only thing that came into my mind. He knew my story; he probably knew why I was crying at the moment.

I felt someone tugging my hand. I struggled to get out of the iron grip. I was suddenly spun around to meet the person who broke my heart.

**~X~**

**Luvviez: Hey everyone ^^ I finally got the next chapter up. I hope you all enjoy it!**

_**Godschildtweety- Thanks for the nice comment **_

**Thanks for all the Favs and Follows everyone!**

**Review if you want too!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- All Your Fault

**Natsu POV**

When I saw Luce sing up there I could here the sadness in her voice. Everyone around me was as tense as I was. As soon as the song finished I started the cheering along with everybody else. What stopped me was when I saw how glassy Lucy's eyes were.

Hopping off the stage she started running away with the whole band yelling after her. Pushing through the crowd I started chasing after her as well. When I saw her up ahead I ran a fast as I could to her. I managed to grab her wrist and turn around. Her teary face met my serious one.

"Why are you crying?" I asked softly.

**No One's POV**

Lucy just stared at the man in front of her. "Why are you crying?" Natsu asked more firmly. The blonde mumbled something under her breath. "What was that?" the pinkette asked. "You. I'm crying because of you." She spat, ripping her wrist free. Natsu furrowed his eyebrows together confusingly.

"Wha-? Why? What did I do?" The teen asked nervously. The brown-eyed girl chuckled darkly, "Oh, you know why. It was your fault, wait no, it was _all _your faults. Not just yours, Erza's and Gray's too. Oh, there was this other person's name too, the whole reason it's your fault, other then your sucky band. What's her name again? Mmm…oh right, it was Lisanna."

"What'd we do? We didn't hurt you or anything." Natsu defended, still confused over the whole situation here. Lucy's laughter became louder; she started sounding like a madman. " Oh Mavis, still as dense as you'll ever be. Since you're this stupid, I'll tell you. I remember before you started dating Lisanna, I tried dropping hints how much I liked you. But soon you started dating the silver haired bitch. It broke my heart so bad I cried for weeks. Later you told us that you wanted to take this band stuff seriously, so you asked Lisanna and I would do a competition who would help play the base.

"In the end, you picked Lisanna. Even though she had no experience with any instrument. Soon you became so busy with the band, whenever I tried to go hangout with you and you agreed you'd ditch me for more band time. I recall one day when I was waiting for you to arrive at this very park when Lisanna waltzed up to me. She told me when you were deciding on who would be the base player, you chose her because she was your girlfriend. She smirked and told me you didn't care for me anymore.

"The next day, I went and asked you if that was true. You mother fluffing ignored me and shrugged it off. I tried telling the others what happened but guess what? They ignored me too. So now you know. I'm going now; enjoy your life with the bitch Natsu." She started turning away but Natsu forcefully turned her around.

He looked at her with soft eyes; a sad smile tugged his lips. "I'm sorry, I wish you would've told me that you liked me, I would've loved to go out with you, and I still would today. I ended my relationship with Lisanna earlier this year because all she wanted to do was go out on dates when we were busy doing band things. I like you Luce, can we be friends again and maybe we could start dating?" Natsu pulled the blonde into a hug but she pushed him away before he could.

"Tch, think you could make me forgive you so easily Dragneel? It's been almost two years and now you apologize. And the other thing you said with the breaking up with Lisanna thing, what was it? Oh right, it was the thing when you said the only reason you broke up with her was because you had to do band things. I'm starting to pity the girl. You couldn't have made time even for your own girlfriend? Why would I date you when you might do the exact same thing over again?"

Walking away, she looked over her shoulder to gaze at the frozen figure. "By the way, I'm over you! Just stay out of my life." At that, the blonde disappeared into the night.

**Lucy POV**

I walked back to the band. It felt good to yell at Natsu. Let out all the steam out on him. Walking back over to the band, the bombed me with questions. Waving them off, we went out to eat at a burger restaurant close by.

"Happy, I want you to stay the night over at my place." I told him. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Why?" I scratched the back of my head. "You see, when you were gone, your brother followed me. I just don't want you, no, _any _of you near him right now. Got it?" Everyone nodded.

After Happy called his parents I led the group back to my house. We started playing video and board games, ordering pizza, joking around, and almost killing each other in a pillow fight. All the things we did make me forget the conversation I had with Natsu earlier. Right now I was just enjoying time with my family.

**Natsu POV**

I waited for Happy to come home so I could ask him about Lucy. Around 10 o'clock, I asked mom where he was. She said he was spending the night with a friend again. I groaned, how many sleepover will he have this summer?

Stumbling into my bed, I closed my eyes and thought over what Lucy said about earlier. Did I really do that? Stand her up? Ignore her? Did she really cry over me? I looked over at the picture I looked at earlier today. Was that smile in the picture fake? I sure hope it's not.

Closing my eyes, my thoughts started drifting back when I first met her. She was on the roof. I was hiding from Erza up there. She was about to fall off the top of the fence but I prevented it. She was crying. She was sad.

_Oh so sad that day._

**~X~**

**Luvviez: Greetings everyone. How are ya? Life smooth, good, romantic (****wiggles eyebrows)**

**Any who, the new chapter up! Yeah! My friend proofread it and at that one part, when Natsu asked for forgiveness, her hopes went so high up. Then crashed down when she saw what happened next. It was so funny that I laughed right in her face. She now's sulking in the corner of the room right now.**

_Xlyphiechanx- _**Did I spell that right? Hope I didn't. I'm glad you like the story ^^ and I know its hard to have Happy and Charla be people. But who would believe cats playing the drums or the piano in the real world? And I'm sorry the chapters are so short. I'll work on that.**

_Moonlight queen (Guest)- _**Glad you loved it, but it's not over yet.**

_Tacolady22- _**I'm sorry I stopped on a cliffhanger last time and had your heart exploded, I promise to pay the medical bills. **

**Well, that seems to be it. Thanks for all the fav's and follows; I hope you liked the new chapter. **

**Till next time my fellow readers,**

**-Luvviez**


	7. Chapter 7-Game Over

**Lucy POV**

Exiting the room, I tied my hair up in a high ponytail. My insides were jumping all over the place. Today was the day is that The Nakama could get a record deal. The completion everyone's been talking about. Well, lets just say that you get to sign with the most famous persons company to become a true band.

When I exited the hallway, I saw everyone waiting for me. Jellal, Happy, Wendy, Juvia, and me were warring blue t-shirts while Charla wore a white one; they all had the word 'The Nakama' on it. We all had on jeans and tennis shoes. Our costumes that we were going to ware were at the place where the competition would be held. Grabbing the van's car keys I called, "Everyone ready?!" the said group smiled and pumped their fists in the air.

"HAI!"

**Natsu POV**

I slumped behind Erza and Gray as we walked to the record labels competition. The other day I asked Happy to play the drums when we went on. He agreed but said because I was his brother and I've been so down in the dumps lately.

Entering the big lobby of the building, we walked to the front desk. "We're here for the Yui Drops record label competition. Do we sign up here?" Erza asked. The man in the front desk smiled, "You sign up right here. When you're done, go into that room to the right." After signing the small clipboard the man gave to us we walked to the room.

It was a big room with chairs sitting around here and there. A judge's table sat in the front of the room. I front of that was a big stage that stretched out until it reached the sidewalls of the room. On the stage is what every thing that a band needs to play their song. Other people were standing in the room either for audience or band players.

"I'm here!" I heard a little boy yell behind us. I didn't have to turn around to know it was Happy. On the other hand, how did he get here? Looking behind me I saw Lucy and some other people talking together. Just then I had to hold myself back from jumping that blue haired guy with a tattoo on the right side of his face. Luce just put her arm around that guys shoulder! Are they dating or something?!

"Natsu! C'mon, we have to go change!" Happy yelled. Not taking my eyes off the couple I started to walk forward but stopped shortly because I ran into one of the chairs and fell on my face.

**~O.o~**

I stood in a black shirt with flames all over it, black jeans and sneakers. Erza had on a white tank top with a navy blue skirt that went to her knees and black boots that covered up the rest of her legs. Gray had a light blue shirt, dark denim jeans and dark blue sneakers. Happy had on a blue t-shirt that had to animated wings on the front, denim jeans and light blue sneakers.

"Alright everyone, the next band up is called Fairy Tail! Let's give them a warm welcome!" the announcer announced after the last band went off the stage. Cheers and claps were heard outside. Taking a deep breath I walked out on the stage with the band trailing behind me.

When everyone got in their places I walked up to the mike. "Hey minna," I spoke nervously. "This song is called I Will Wait. I made it for someone out there who I like and I'm waiting for her to go out with me someday. I hope you like it." I looked over the crowd, my eyes settling on the blonde. She was scowling at me while the bluenette had an annoyed look on his face. I watched as he put an arm around her shoulder and drag her toward him.

Taking in a sharp breath, I started to sing. (A/N: I don't own this song, I give all the credit to Mumford & Sons. Enjoy!) _Italic-Natsu_ _Well, I came home  
>Like a stone<br>And I fell heavy into your arms  
>These days of dust<br>Which we've known  
>Will blow away with this new sun<p>But I'll kneel down,<br>Wait for now  
>And I'll kneel down,<br>Know my ground

_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you  
>And I will wait, I will wait for you.<em> I started dancing around the stage. When the 'for you' came up I pointed out to where Lucy was standing. She just scolded at me before turning away from me making me frown a bit.

_So break my step  
>And relent<br>Well, you forgave and I won't forget  
>Know what we've seen<br>And him with less  
>Now in some way shake the excess<em>

_'Cause I will wait, I will wait for you  
>And I will wait, I will wait for you<br>And I will wait, I will wait for you  
>And I will wait, I will wait for you.<em>

_Now I'll be bold  
>As well as strong<br>And use my head alongside my heart  
>So tame my flesh<br>And fix my eyes  
>A tethered mind freed from the lies.<em>

_And I'll kneel down,  
>Wait for now<br>I'll kneel down,  
>Know my ground.<em>

_Raise my hands  
>Paint my spirit gold<br>And bow my head  
>Keep my heart slow.<em>

_'Cause I will wait, I will wait for you  
>And I will wait, I will wait for you<br>And I will wait, I will wait for you  
>And I will wait, I will wait for you.<em>

**~X~**

I took a big breath when I finished. People started cheering. The only one who didn't was Lucy and that guy. I watched as he whispered something in her ear and she nodded before they both left the area.

I frowned, wanting to go after them but instead followed the rest of the band off the stage.

**Lucy POV**

I was fuming while listening to the song. You had to be kidding me! I knew it was for me. So did Jelly-nii because he seemed to notice me mad and pulled me into a side hug while he glared up at the stage.

When the song was over Jellal told me it was time for us to get dressed for our performance. I nodded, following him out of the crowded place to the dressing rooms where the rest of the band was waiting.

**~Band FT~**

When it was our turn to go out, we were all warring cloaks that hid our faces. All the girls were had on light gray dresses with boots that went up to our knees while the boys had light gray shirts with black jeans and dress shoes.

"Next up we have The Nakama! You all know them so lets welcome them here today!" someone out on stage yelled. I stayed behind while everyone else went on. I heard people whispering out there but it soon turned into panicked shouts when the lights suddenly went out. The band started playing Mexican like music, starting the song smoothly. **(A/N: This song is called Game Over by Alexa Vega, enjoy!)**

**Bold- Jellal**

_Italic- Lucy_

_**Bold Italics- Wendy, Charla, and Juvia**_

**Game Over. There are no rules in  
>This game. Except win at any costs<strong>

Smoke irrupted on the stage, signaling it was my time to come on. Walking out quickly, I heard gasps. No one still couldn't see me. I opened my mouth and started singing.

_The time has come once and for all you've  
>Met your match you will fall.<br>This little game we play is gonna break us down.  
>Only one of us can wear the crown its<br>Not as easy as you thought it'd be.  
>When its down to you vs. me<em>

_I'll play ya rough,  
>I don't need to try.<br>You'd like to play me,  
>But the score never lies<em>

I waved my pointer finger to the crowd.

_Game Over, Game Over  
>Game Over, For Now...<em>

_When in the games the only rule allowed  
>No mother love or cheers from the crowd<br>When the game began you never thought you'd  
>Lose, but your time is up, I'll play the rules<br>Ya look around and find you've lost your team  
>You tried your best but you ran out of steam<em>

_I'll play ya rough,  
>I don't need to try.<br>You'd like to play me,  
>But the score never lies<em>

_You're all out of wishes case your dreams  
>Collide and ends the same its not whether<br>You win or lose its how you play the game_

I flipped my hood of the cloak off making cheers and gasps come from the crowd.

_Game Over, Game Over  
>Game Over, For Now...<em>

_**OoOoOoOoOoOo...**_

_Is that all you got  
>Come On. Uh huh.<br>Bring It On!_

_Game Over, Game OVer  
>Game OVer, For Now...<em>

_Game Over._

**~X~**

People clapped and cheered louder then before. I waved before walking off the stage with everyone else.

No one took his or her cloaks off during the song. We all laughed and high fived each other. Man, I loved that song so much. Just then the announcers voice came on.

"Alright everyone. The judges have made their decisions on who's moving to the next round. Fairy Tail, The Nakama, A Drums Heartbeat, and Phantom. Prepare for the next round!"

We made it to the second round, now all we need to do is beat the other bands and get the record label. They better watch out!

**~X~O.o~Band Ft~**

**A/N: OH MY GOD! HI GUYS! I FEEL LIKE I TOTALLY FORGOT THIS STORY! IM SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME ;-;**

**Any way's, how's it going? I've been recently talking to my friend and we've been talking about how you guys have been being mean to other authors. I sure hope its none of you guys doing it, it's really hurting people ;-;**

_Xetherall22- _**Thanks for reviewing, and I know right! What was I thinking?!**

**Any who, thanks for the follows and favorites. I really hope you like the new chapter.**

**-Luvviez**

**P.S. I was wondering when the record label competition is over, would you like to know how Lucy's and Natsu's path went? Tell me if you want to! **


	8. Chapter 8-Take A Hint

**Natsu POV**

I pumped my fist in the air when I heard that my band got in the second round. It was just…amazing. "Hey flame-breath, are you gonna get ready for the next gig or not?" Frostbite yelled out to me. "Shut up Ice-brain!" I yelled back.

I pulled on the leather jacket over my shoulders. With that, I had sunglasses that were on top of my head, black jeans, a white t-shirt, and black boots that went up to my ankles. Stepping out of the dressing room, I saw everyone warring the exact same things as I was.

"You ready?" I asked everyone. They nodded. We waited until the recent band would finish. It honestly felt like hours until they finished the song they were playing. The announcer came into view. Smiling, she waved at the audience in front of her. "Okay, next up is Fairy Tail!" she announced, gesturing to us that we could come out on stage before walking off back into the crowd.

Stalking up to the microphone, I spoke into it. "Hello, this song that we're going to sing is called 'You're Gonna go Far Kid.'" **(A/N: I don't own this song, it's all thanks to the Offspring! Enjoy!)**

_Italic- Natsu_

_Show me how to lie_  
><em>You're getting better all the time<em>  
><em>And turning all against the one<em>  
><em>Is an art that's hard to teach<em>  
><em>Another clever word<em>  
><em>Sets off an unsuspecting herd<em>  
><em>And as you step back into line<em>  
><em>A mob jumps to their feet<em>

_Now dance, fucker, dance_  
><em>Man, he never had a chance<em>  
><em>And no one even knew<em>  
><em>It was really only you<em>

_And now you steal away_  
><em>Take him out today<em>  
><em>Nice work you did<em>  
><em>You're gonna go far, kid<em>

_With a thousand lies_  
><em>And a good disguise<em>  
><em>Hit 'em right between the eyes<em>  
><em>Hit 'em right between the eyes<em>  
><em>When you walk away<em>  
><em>Nothing more to say<em>  
><em>See the lightning in your eyes<em>  
><em>See 'em running for their lives<em>

_Slowly out of line_  
><em>And drifting closer in your sights<em>  
><em>So play it out I'm wide awake<em>  
><em>It's a scene about me<em>  
><em>There's something in your way<em>  
><em>And now someone is gonna pay<em>  
><em>And if you can't get what you want<em>  
><em>Well it's all because of me<em>

_Now dance, fucker, dance_  
><em>Man, I never had a chance<em>  
><em>And no one even knew<em>  
><em>It was really only you<em>

_And now you'll lead the way_  
><em>Show the light of day<em>  
><em>Nice work you did<em>  
><em>You're gonna go far, kid<em>  
><em>Trust, deceived!<em>

_With a thousand lies_  
><em>And a good disguise<em>  
><em>Hit 'em right between the eyes<em>  
><em>Hit 'em right between the eyes<em>  
><em>When you walk away<em>  
><em>Nothing more to say<em>  
><em>See the lightning in your eyes<em>  
><em>See 'em running for their lives<em>

_Now dance, fucker, dance_  
><em>He never had a chance<em>  
><em>And no one even knew<em>  
><em>It was really only you<em>

_So dance, fucker, dance_  
><em>I never had a chance<em>  
><em>It was really only you<em>

_With a thousand lies_  
><em>And a good disguise<em>  
><em>Hit 'em right between the eyes<em>  
><em>Hit 'em right between the eyes<em>  
><em>When you walk away<em>  
><em>Nothing more to say<em>  
><em>See the lightning in your eyes<em>  
><em>See 'em running for their lives<em>

_Clever alibis_  
><em>Lord of the flies<em>  
><em>Hit 'em right between the eyes<em>  
><em>Hit 'em right between the eyes<em>  
><em>When you walk away<em>  
><em>Nothing more to say<em>  
><em>See the lightning in your eyes<em>  
><em>See 'em running for their lives<em>

**~End of Song~**

I panted when I finished the song. People cheered at the end of the song. Smiling, I gave them a slight wave before exiting the stage. I saw Happy run over to Lucy and her band. When our eyes met I gave out a small smile and wave. She just huffed and turned away making me frown.

**Lucy POV**

What a jerk. Thinking that he could acknowledge me? Ha, watch me laugh. We all wore regular clothes, mostly ripped jeans and t-shirts that had our favorite designs on them. We all wore tennis shoes that matched our shirts; the girls wore head bands while the boys had on baseball caps. I had on a black, leathered fedora instead of a headband instead.

"Thank you for the nice song Fairy Tail! Next up is The Nakama!" the announcer cheered with the rest of the audience. Walking out, I smirked out at them. "Hey guys, the song we're going to sing is called 'Take a Hint'" **(A/N: I don't own this song. It's by ****Victoria Justice & Elizabeth Gillies. Enjoy it!)**

_Italic- Lucy  
><em>**Bold- Juvia**

_**Bold Italic- Both**_

_**La la la la la la la  
>La la la la la la la<br>**_  
><em>Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like<br>I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right_

**I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite  
>But it always seems to bite me in the...<strong>

_Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot_

**You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not**

_You had me at "Hello", then you opened up your mouth_

_**And that is when it started going south  
>Oh!<br>**_  
><em><strong>Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips<br>Stop your staring at my... Hey!  
>Take a hint, take a hint<br>No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
>I think you could use a mint<br>Take a hint, take a hint  
>La, la, la...<br>T-take a hint, take a hint  
>La, la, la...<br>**_  
><em>I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top<em>

**You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop"**

_And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped_

_**You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
>Oh!<strong>_

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
>Stop your staring at my... Hey!<br>Take a hint, take a hint  
>No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think<br>I think you could use a mint  
>Take a hint, take a hint<br>La, la, la...  
>T-take a hint, take a hint<br>La, la, la...

_What about "No" don't you get?_

**So go and tell your friends**

_**I'm not really interested**_

_It's about time that you're leavin'_

_**I'm gonna count to three and  
>Open my eyes and<strong>__**You'll be gone**_

**One**

_Get your hands off my..._

**Two.**

_Or I'll punch you in the..._

**Three.**

_Stop your staring at my... Hey!_

_**Take a hint, take a hint**_

_**I am not your missing link  
>Let me tell you what I think<br>I think you could use a mint  
>Take a hint, take a hint<br>Take a hint, take a hint  
>Woah!<strong>_

_**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
>Stop your staring at my... Hey!<br>Take a hint, take a hint  
>La, la, la...<br>T-take a hint, take a hint  
>La, la, la...<strong>_

**~End of Song~**

I waved to the crazy audience when we left the stage. I loved that song so. Sighing, I waited for the announcer to tell us who made it to the final round.

"Alright everyone!" there she was. "The people who are gonna go to the final round are…The Nakama and Fairy Tail!"

**~A/N~**

**Luvviez: The chapter is done! Hurrah! **

**Animewiz345 got me the idea. I want you guys to guess who's gonna win. And the first three people who get it right will get to give me an idea for a one-shot and I will post it for everyone to see. Sound fair? Good.**

**Review and guest who's gonna win!**


	9. Chapter 9-This Little Girl

**Lucy POV**

I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for the final round to be announced. Natsu wasn't as far away as I wanted him to be. He kept glancing at me making me more annoyed by the second. Groaning I leaned against the wall, this was getting boring. Just then, a voice spoke into a microphone from outside on the stage. "Hello minna! Sorry for the wait. The judges has an announcement they want to make for the contestants. They want them to sing for the other lead singer of the band, especially for the singer. Good luck! First up will be Band FT in a few minutes, please be patient till then." I saw her smile before walking off the stage. A song for Natsu?

...I got the perfect one in mind.

**Natsu POV  
><strong>Hearing the announcer say that made me smile. I had a feeling that she would say that. Gathering up clothes that I would ware and walked into the dressing room along with the rest of the band. A few minutes later I walked out in all white along with everyone else. Glancing over at Luce, I saw her warring a tight black tank top and black jean shorts with leather boots going to her knees. The rest of us had white t-shirts and white dress pants on. Our black shoes were the only thing's that weren't white. Smirking, I walked over to the blonde and leaned to whisper in her ear. "Hope you like the song...Lucy."

I felt her grin against my cheek, "I bet I won't, Natsu."

Growling in annoyance I was about to say something when I heard our band's name being called out. I dragged Lucy out on stage with the band trailing behind, eyeing her except Happy. Erza and Gray though, that was another story. Getting set up, I spotted the bluenette from earlier with Lucy glaring up at me. I just smirked, waving in his direction which made him fume in anger. Putting the head piece on, I clapped my hands letting the judges know I was ready. All the colorful lights went to pure white with white fog swirling around us. I smiled. We were ready to begin. **(A/N: This song is called Angel With A Shotgun, it's owned by The Cab, not me -3-' Enjoy!)**

_Italic-Natsu_

**Bold-Everyone**

**(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
>An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)<strong>

_Get out your guns, battle's begun,_  
><em> are you a saint, or a sinner?<em>  
><em> If love's a fight, then I shall die,<em>  
><em> with my heart on a trigger.<em>

I pulled out a fake gun and held it to my heart.

_ They say before you start a war,_  
><em> you better know what you're fighting for.<em>  
><em> Well baby, you are all that I adore,<em>  
><em> if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.<em>

I glanced over at Lucy who had a annoyed look on her face as I gave her a small salute.

_ I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
><em> fighting 'til the war's won,<em>  
><em> I don't care if heaven won't take me back.<em>  
><em> I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.<em>  
><em> Don't you know you're everything I have?<em>  
><em> ..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.<em>

While singing, I grabbed the blonde and twirled her around making her squeak.

_ Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,_  
><em> don't mean I'm not a believer.<em>  
><em> ..and major Tom, will sing along.<em>  
><em> Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.<em>

Pulling her to my chest, I gazed into her eyes all dreamy looking. She pushed away, scowling at me.

_ They say before you start a war,_  
><em> you better know what you're fighting for.<em>  
><em> Well baby, you are all that I adore,<em>  
><em> if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.<em>

_ I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
><em> fighting 'til the war's won,<em>  
><em> I don't care if heaven won't take me back.<em>  
><em> I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.<em>  
><em> Don't you know you're everything I have?<em>  
><em> ..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.<em>

_ ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa_

_ I'm an angel with a shotgun.._  
><em> fighting 'til the war's won..<em>  
><em> I don't care if heaven won't take me back..<em>

_ I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
><em> fighting til' the war's won,<em>  
><em> I don't care if heaven won't take me back.<em>  
><em>I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.<em>  
><em>Don't you know you're everything I have?<em>  
><em>(I'm an angel with a shotgun)<em>  
><em>..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.<em>  
><em>(Live, not just survive)<em>

_..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

_ They say before you start a war,_  
><em> you better know what you're fighting for.<em>  
><em> Well baby, you are all that I adore,<em>  
><em> if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.<em>

I looked up at her to see her just glaring at me. I frowned, that was supposed to make her smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy POV<strong>

I stomped off the stage, I hated how he tried to get my heart from that song. I knew what he was up to when he started singing. Growling, I walked over to my band. "Luce, what song are we going to play?" Jellal asked, tilting his head to the side.

I smiled evilly at the band making them shiver. Leaning over I explained everything to them before walking over to Natsu. I grabbed his wrist as I dragged him out on the stage. He gave me a confused look. "My turn," I muttered, smirking in his direction.

I already had a head piece in with the microphone attached to it. Waving to the cheering crowd, I opened my mouth before singing. **(This song is called This Little Girl by Cady Groves. Enjoy! I also love this freaking song as well!)**

_Italic-Lucy_

**Bold-Juvia, Wendy, Charla  
><strong>

_You got your keys, but where ya goin'?_  
><em> The third degree just isn't workin'<em>  
><em> Cause you walked out without asking me to go<em>  
><em> And if I followed you home, would you be alone?<em>

_ I checked your phone, cause it was beepin'_  
><em> Are you alone? <em>  
><em> I know you're creepin'<em>  
><em> Cause you walked out without asking me to go<em>  
><em> But if I followed you home, I hope you're alone<em>

_ I'm three steps from the edge, woah_  
><em> Don't push me over it<em>  
><em> Don't you know, don't you know<em>

I was standing on the front of the stage, looking like I was about to fall over. Jellal grabbed me before I actually fell. I sent him a grateful look before returning to the song.

_ Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her_  
><em> Watch out you don't push me any further, any further<em>  
><em> You're not the only one walking 'round with a loaded gun<em>  
><em> This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her<em>

I pulled out a fake gun, just like the one Natsu had before. I spun it around my finger tips.

_ My hands are clean, not yet a killer_  
><em> Ain't I your queen?<em>  
><em> And did you tell her?<em>  
><em> Cause you broke down all my shoulda known betters<em>  
><em> And then I followed you home, throwin' sticks and stones<em>

_ I'm two steps form the edge woah_  
><em> Don't push me over it<em>  
><em> Don't you know, don't you know<em>

I was back at the edge of the stage, this time Natsu caught me and brought me to his chest. I immediately pushed back, glaring at him.

_ Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her_  
><em> Watch out you don't push me any further, any further<em>  
><em> You're not the only one walking 'round with a loaded gun<em>  
><em> This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her<em>

The lights went off, the only lightsort that was there was directed towards Natsu.

** Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?**  
><strong> Got a good alibi and my bag's all packed<strong>  
><strong> Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?<strong>  
><strong> Cause the next one's gonna have a hammer pulled back<strong>

Juvia, Wendy, and Charla appeared when they started singing making Natsu get startled by them. I laughed softly seeing that. Just then the light turned on on me, signaling it was my turn to sing now.

_ Every girl is capable of murder_  
><em> So watch out you don't push me any further<em>  
><em> (But you fucking hurt her)<em>

_ Every girl is capable woah, if you hurt her_  
><em> Watch out you don't push me any further<em>  
><em> You're not the only one walkin' round with a loaded gun<em>  
><em> This little girl is capable of murder (Hey!)<em>  
><em> This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her<em>

At the end of the song I held the fake gun against his forehead, ending the song.

* * *

><p>When the song ended, we waited for the judges to come and make their decisions. I walked over to Natsu, "I guess we already know who's going to win this one." I joked.<p>

He nodded, "Yeah, Band FT."

My mouth dropped, "No way, The Nakama is way better."

He was about to retort but the announcers voice came on. "Band FT and The Nakama, please join me on stage." we obliged her, our bands trailing behind us. We stood on either side of the girl. She smiled at us before continuing. "The judges have made their decisions. The winners are..."

The pause was killing everyone. People in the crowd were yelling at her to continue while others chanted for the answer.

"The Nakama." she said the words that changed my life forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Are you happy with the winners? Hmm? Hmmm? Hmmmmmmmm? **

_Moonlight Queens, CelestialWezard, and Animewiz354._** You are the winners, and you get to suggest a one-shot to me and I'll publish it. Congrats! PM me or review this story to tell me the idea. It can't be lemons, and I'm not comfortable with death fanfics but I can manage for now. Tell me soon so I wont forget!  
><strong>

**Thanks for the follows and favorites, hope you liked the new chapter!  
>Review!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10-B Team

**A/N: So, during this chapter, the song 'B Team' by Marianas Trench. It will be in parts, so watch out for that. **

_**Bold Italic- Lucy singing**  
><em>

_Italic-Flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy POV<strong>

I trailed behind the rest of The Nakama. We were on our way to Yui's Dewdrops building to record our first song. The thing was I couldn't think of what song I would sing, I had so many to choose from. "Lucy, do you have a song yet?" Wendy asked, tugging on my baggy jeans. Just then one came to my mind.

"Yep, but it's not exactly finished..." my voice trailed off. Juvia put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright Lucy-san, I bet it's good, lets go in and meet our new boss." Juvia cheered as she led us all in with me in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>Middle School<br>**

_I sat on the roof, gobbling up my small bento box. I never had anyone to sit in the lunch room. People thought I was weird to the core. I knew Jelly-nii would fight off the bullies or be here with me at the moment with Juvia. But they moved away years ago, so I was completely alone.  
><em>

_Just then, the roofs door slammed open and closed, panting was heard behind me. Looking over my shoulder, I was surprised to see a boy with pink hair and onyx eyes warring a school uniform. He looked up to meet my eyes. Giving me a smile he walked up to me. "Sorry, I didn't know someone else was up here." he apologized, sitting down beside me._

_I shrugged, "It's fine, I was just leaving." Getting up I was stopped when he grabbed my wrist. _

_"Where are you going? Come hang out with me." he smiled, pulling me back down._

_I gaze him a bewildered look, "Don't you know who I am?" He shook his head. _

_"No, but if we're doing introductions, I'm Natsu."_

_"Lucy."_

_"Well Luce, what do you usually do here?" he asked, leaning back on has hands. My eyes widened, he didn't know who I was. Leaning back with him, we talked while looking at the sky._

_He told me he had to go to his friends minutes later. "Want to come?" he asked. I nodded, following him out the roof to meet his friends._

* * *

><p><em>I stared at myself in the mirror in front of me. It was going to be the last day of middle school soon before we went to high school. The only friends I really had were Natsu, Erza and Gray. I didn't mind though, they were enough for me, they will always will be. I started humming a small tune, which turned into me singing a song that just came into my mind all of the sudden.<br>_

**_"You could want this  
>See if it fits for a bit<br>And if you don't like it  
>Then you can go like you have been<br>And I'll never tell, never tell how I fell for it  
>I never fell before" <em>**

_I started dancing to the beat of my new found song._

_**"3, 2, 1, you get right up and I'm the one done**_  
><em><strong>You never say yes, not quite no<strong>_  
><em><strong>Say just enough to make me not go<strong>_  
><em><strong>You choose your words,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Careful voice, in the end I'm not the first choice<strong>_  
><em><strong>You say you want someone just like me<strong>_

_**So then why am I your plan,**_  
><em><strong>Why am I your plan,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Why am I your plan B?<strong>_

_**You know, you know you love the way I linger and,**_  
><em><strong>You keep me wrapped right round your finger,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you say, you say, just wait a little longer, and<strong>_  
><em><strong>And in time, I could be the right one<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please, I'm the B team"<strong>_

_I put my right hand in a shape where my pointer finger went against the side of my head with the thumb pointing to the side, the rest of my fingers curled. A hand gun. Giggling, I walked to the side of the room to write down my new song._

* * *

><p><strong>High School<strong>

_I took a deep breath. I was going to confess to Natsu today about how I really felt about him. I told him to meet me in the front of the school when the day ended. The final bell rang making me run to the front of the school. Waiting for Natsu to show up I leaned against the wall. When I finally saw him, I saw him walking with Lisanna and him holding hands. Stepping back, I broke into a run towards my house. I should've expected that. Lisanna was Natsu's love after all._

_Slamming the door behind me, I ran into my bedroom and cried into my pillow. I knew I could never had a good life after that day, because later that night I was informed my father died in a car accident._

_I didn't go to school for the next week. All of this was killing me slowly, all I wanted to do was die right then._

* * *

><p><strong>That Summer<strong>

_I got over everything quickly. Natsu and I remained friends. He would never know my feelings for me. I was okay with that though, as long as he was happy with Lisanna. We were all recently sitting in Natsu's garage, listening to him, Erza and Gray practice their band thing. They've always wanted to tour the whole world, giving everyone a taste of their music. The problem was they didn't have a drummer or a bass player. That was the day Natsu wanted Lisanna and I to compete for the bass place._

_"Think your up to it girl?" he cheered. I nodded, I already knew how to play the bass. It would be easy. Lisanna and I showed our skills off. But we already knew who was going to get in, me. Lisanna had no experience with the bass._

_The next day, Natsu announced who won. "Okay, and the winner is...Lisanna!" the girl cheered before kissing him. Turning away, I hid my broken face the rest of the day. _

* * *

><p><em>I stomped into Natsu's garage. I found him strumming his guitar. "Explain yourself!" I screamed at him. He didn't answer.<br>_

_"Is it true? On what Lisanna said? That you picked her for the bass because she was your girlfriend? And what's with you and setting me up. Every time I ask to hang out with you and you agree, I wait and you never show up?" I shouted, unshed tears in my eyes. No answer. That's when I saw him shrug his shoulders. That's when the tears came out. "I hate you! I hope I never see your sorry ass again!" I ran out to look for Erza and Gray after that. Asking the same questions, they didn't answer either._

_Before I knew it, I was walking home in the rain. "Please! Someone, my sister is sick! Someone please help her!" I heard a girl shout. Looking up I saw a white haired girl trying to get peoples attention while a bluenette sat near an alley, shivering and pale. Walking up to them, I offered them a hand. They gave me surprised looks before following me to my apartment. _

_"I'm Lucy, hey, I have an idea. Want to live with me from now on?" I asked. _

_The white haired girl smiled. "Yes please! By the way, I'm Charla and that's Wendy." That's how I met the sisters, how they became my little sisters._

* * *

><p><em>I sat in a park on a bench, looking through my old songbook I found the other day while the girls were running around. "Lucy?" someone squeaked. Glancing to the side, I saw someone I thought I would never see again.<br>_

_"Happy?" I asked. I couldn't believe I was talking to Natsu's little brother again. _

_"Aye! Lucy, I missed you." he smiled, hugging my leg. I smiled, patting his head. When we met, he always wanted to play the drums, but never told anyone but me, not even Natsu. _

_"I missed you too Happy," I giggled. _

_"Oi! Lucy-nee, who's this?" Charla asked, walking closer to the boy. I practically saw hearts in Happy's eyes when he saw Charla. _

_"This is Happy~" I explained and he interrupted._

_"And I'm going to be your new friend, aye!" Charla blushed. _

_"Happy, go play with Charla and Wendy." I suggested. I watched them start to play tag. Giggling, I looked back at my book. I saw the song I wrote in middle school. I was going to finish it, but...after Dad died, I stopped writing._

_"What're you looking at Nee-san?" Wendy asked, trying to take a look at the book. I smiled down at the three who were now gathered at my legs. _

_"Hey guys, want to make a band?"_

* * *

><p><em>"Hi everyone, we're The Nakama! Here's a small song for you all, it's called 'B Team'!" I yelled in the microphone. Some people around me cheered.<br>_

**_This could hurt some,  
><em>_ B__ut__ if we don't never know what it's worth to ya  
>I saw you first,<br>Do ya remember?  
>You played it well, victim sell,<br>How I fell for it, I never fell before_**

_**3, 2, 1, you get right up and I'm the one done**_  
><em><strong>You never say yes, not quite no<strong>_  
><em><strong>Say just enough to make me not go<strong>_  
><em><strong>You choose your words,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Careful voice, in the end I'm not the first choice<strong>_  
><em><strong>You say you want someone just like me<strong>_  
><em><strong>So then why am I your plan,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Why am I your plan,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Why am I your plan B?<strong>_

_**You know you know you love the way I linger and,**_  
><em><strong>You keep me wrapped right round your finger,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you say, you say, just wait a little longer, and<strong>_  
><em><strong>And in time I could be the right one<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please, I'm the B team<strong>_

_I started twirling around, clapping my hand against the microphone.  
><em>

**_You like to make me beg, yes you like it  
>You like to make me beg, you do<br>You like to make me beg, yes you like it  
>You like to make me be you do<br>(You just like it)  
>You like to make me beg, yes you like it<br>You like to make me beg, you do  
>(You just like it)<br>You like to make me beg, yes you like it  
>You like to make me beg, you do<br>(YOU JUST LIKE IT)  
>You like to make me beg, yes you like it<br>You like to make me beg, you do  
>(YOU JUST LIKE OH)<br>You like to make me beg, yes you like it  
>You like to make me beg, you do<em>**

_I stopped twirling and pointed to the crowd.  
><em>

**_SAY JUST ENOUGH TO MAKE ME NOT GO_**

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<br>**

_**OH**_

_**You know you know**_  
><em><strong>You love the way I linger and,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You keep my wrapped right round your finger<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you say, you say, just wait a little longer, and<strong>_  
><em><strong>And in time I could be the right one<strong>_

_**You know you, you love the way I linger and,**_  
><em><strong>You keep my wrapped right round your finger<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you say, you say, just wait a little longer, and<strong>_  
><em><strong>And in time I could be the right one<strong>_

_**Please I'm the B Team**_

I did the finger gun against my head like I did all those years ago. I was panting, the small recording room was getting hot. People on the other side clapped. "Take five." Makarov said. My band smiled at me.

"Where did you get the idea for that song?" Jellal asked.

Natsu. "I don't know, just came to me all of the sudden." I shrugged.

"Either way, it was great." Jellal threw his arm around me, we all smiled. I didn't need Erza, Natsu, or Gray anymore. I had a new family, and that was okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Luvviez: Few, all done. The next chapter will be Natsu's POV and how his past went.<br>**

_XxanimegrimreapergirlxX**- That was a lot of drama wasn't it?  
><strong> _

_ChaosxXx-_ **Yes he does, no worries on that one.**_  
><em>

**That's it for now, see you soon.**

**Review if you loved it!  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11-Breaking The Habit

**A/N: Yeah! Natsu's past is up! A song will be playing but he won't be singing it. Sorry if you guys expected him to ;-;**

**The song is called 'Breaking The Habit' by Likin Park. My dad says it reminds him of my half sister and her mom. My sister and her mother would fight all the time...anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**_Bold Italic_- _song_  
><strong>

_Italic- past_

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu POV<strong>

I threw a foam ball up in the air. Catching it when it fell in back down. I was in bed, sick. I wanted to be out today looking to see if Lucy was preforming in the park today, but instead, I was trapped in my room. A empty bowl and a glass of water sat on my table that sat right next to my bed. Reaching for the cup, I knocked over the picture of me and my friends over on the ground. A loud crack came from the picture frame, glass shattering all over the ground. Groaning, I reached down to pick it up but ended up spilling the water all over the now exposed picture. Cursing, I carefully picked up the picture, trying not to tare it.

When I brought it up to my face was when it finally tore. Lucy, who was on the side of the picture with me next to her, was the one that fell on the side. Me and my other friends remained, smiling up at the picture. Setting down that half, I picked up the one with my blonde friend in it. I stared blankly at her smiling face. Every time I looked at this, I wondered if her smile was fake, along with the rest of the time she had smiled.

Leaning back in the pillow, I let out a loud sneeze followed by a weak wheeze. Closing my eyes, I clutched the half picture of my best friend to my chest as I drifted off to dream land.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Memories consume<em>**  
><strong><em> Like opening the wound<em>**  
><strong><em> I'm picking me apart again<em>**  
><strong><em> You all assume<em>**  
><strong><em> I'm safe here in my room<em>**  
><strong><em> Unless I try to start again<em>**

**_ I don't want to be the one_**  
><strong><em> The battles always choose<em>**  
><strong><em> 'Cause inside I realize<em>**  
><strong><em> That I'm the one confused<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Middle School<br>**

_"Come back here Flame-breath!" Ice-brain yelled out behind me. I continued running down the school's hallway, trying to out run my enemy.  
><em>

_Gazing over my shoulder I stook my tongue out to the raven haired boy. Laughing when I heard him yell, I turned a sharp corner and started running up the sudden stairs that appeared before me. Finally reaching the the top I swung the door open and ran outside into the warm air, slamming the door behind me. I was on the roof. Panting, I looked ahead and silently gasped. A blonde girl stared back at me, her brown eyes widened as well. She had on the required school uniform. _

_I gave her a kind smile before walking over to her and plopping down. "Sorry, _I didn't know someone else was up here." I apologized. __

__She shrugged, getting up from her seat she didn't glance at me. "It's fine, I was just leaving." she was about to walk away when I suddenly grabbed her wrist. She gave me a questioning look.__

___"Where are you going? Come hang out with me."_ I smiled up at her again as I pulled her back down.  
><em>_

__She gave me a bewildered look. "Don't you know who I am?" she asked. I furrowed my eyebrows. Studying her, I told myself I really haven't seen this girl before. Maybe she's just weird.__

__"No, but if we're going to do introductions, I'm Natsu Dragneel."__

__She returned the smile finally. "Lucy."__

__"Well Luce, what do you usually do here?" I asked, getting curious why she was up her and not where everyone else ate. Her eyes widened once again before starting to babble on about all the important things she did up here. Luce talked a lot, but I didn't mind, I continued to smile and nod. __

__Looking down at my watch, I noticed the time. Getting up I saw Luce give me a confused look. "I'm going to go to my friends now."__

__She gave me a sad look. "Alright, bye." she whispered before turning away. __

__Tightening my lips in a tight line, I called out to her. "Hey, you want to come?" I saw her perk up to that. Running over to me, she followed me out of the roof.__

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>I don't know what's worth fighting for<br>Or why I have to scream.  
>I don't know why I instigate<br>And say what I don't mean.  
>I don't know how I got this way<br>I know it's not alright.  
>So I'm breaking the habit,<br>I'm breaking the habit  
>Tonight<em>_**

**Clutching my cure**  
><strong>I tightly lock the door<strong>  
><strong>I try to catch my breath again<strong>  
><strong>I hurt much more<strong>  
><strong>Than anytime before<strong>  
><strong>I had no options left again<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>High School<strong>

__I was smiling widely. I had finally asked Lisanna out. It felt good. I was so distracted by my thoughts Lisanna called me. "Natsu, don't you have to be somewhere?" My eyes widened when I knew what she meant. Lucy.  
><em>_

__"Oh! Right! C'mon, we'll go on our date after I talk to her." I said, pulling me along with her.  
><em>_

__She giggled. "Okay." When we finally made it to the front of the school, I saw Lucy looking at up with wide eyes. She started running away in another way. I tried calling after her but Lisanna pulled my sleeve. "Natsu, the date." she pouted. Pursing my lips, I allowed her to drag me along with her. __

* * *

><p><em><em>Lucy didn't come to school for the last few days worrying me, Erza, and Gray. The day she finally came back she ignored my calls. A month later she started talking to us. But she never looked happy.<br>__

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>I don't know what's worth fighting for<br>Or why I have to scream.  
>I don't know why I instigate<br>And say what I don't mean.  
>I don't know how I got this way<br>I'll never be alright  
>So I'm breaking the habit,<br>I'm breaking the habit  
>Tonight<em>_**

**I'll paint it on the walls**  
><strong>'Cause I'm the one at faults<strong>  
><strong>I'll never fight again<strong>  
><strong>And this is how it ends<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>That Summer<br>__**

__I smiled at my two favorite girls. "Okay, let's do a competition. Who ever plays the bass better get's to play in the band, sound like fun?" They nodded, both smiling. After the conditions, the band and I talked things over. "I think Lucy should be the new bass player." Ice-breathe suggested. Erza nodded.  
><em>_

__"I think Lisanna should be the bass player." I whispered. Their mouths dropped. __

__"Her?! You've got to be kidding me, she sucks dude!" Erza again, nodded in agreement. __

__"Look, I'm the leader, I get to choose who plays what. I pick Lisanna and that's that." I stated, getting up to tell who won. After telling them, Lisanna squealed and jumped in my arms, giving me a kiss on the lips. I glanced at Lucy who was looking away. My heart cracked. She really was amazing, Luce. But I was so afraid that Lisanna would break up with me if I did. I was weak, I probably always will be.__

* * *

><p><em><em>I strummed the guitar, humming the tune that the music from my ear bud's provided. Just then the lyrics,<em>_ 'I just shrugged my shoulders__.' I shrugged, I always did that. Just then I heard thundering footsteps exit my garage. Looking over my shoulder, I saw no one there. Shrugging it off I went back to strumming my guitar._ _

* * *

><p><em><em>Leaning back in my seat, I let out a long sigh. I broke up with Lisanna a while ago. She was always 'let's do this' or 'let's ditch your sucky band Natsu and go on a date'. What really stung at that last one. Just then Erza and Gray came running in. "Natsu, do you know where Lucy is?" Erza asked anxiously.<br>__

__I shook my head. "Damn it, we were ignoring her the other day because we felt so bad that we didn't convince you to choose her for the bass contest." __

__My eyes widened. "What?!" __

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>I don't know what's worth fighting for<br>Or why I have to scream  
>But now I have some clarity<br>To show you what I mean  
>I don't know how I got this way<br>I'll never be alright  
>So, I'm breaking the habit<br>I'm breaking the habit  
>I'm breaking the habit<br>Tonight__**

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

We looked all over for her that day, and the day after that, for a whole year. She didn't attend our school anymore, or that's what I heard. It hurt. It should've been her, for the bass place, being right next to me, and being my...girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Luvviez: Done! Yeah!<br>**

_Animewiz354-_ **Hope you liked the new chapter!**

_CelestialWizard-_ **Now you do**_  
><em>

**Till the next chapter.**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12- Really Don't Care

**Lucy POV**

I groaned as Jelly-nii dragged me out of bed. What was today again? "Jelly-nii!" I moaned. "What are we doing so early in the morning?" Jellal sent me a look.

"It's noon you know?"

I glanced at my watch, oh, why would you look at that. It is noon. "Okay, but where are we going?"

He huffed, "We're going to take pictures."

"And why would we do that?"

"For the album cover." Groaning, the I yanked my hand away. Standing up, I went over to the dresser and pulled on a tank top and sweat pants. Turning back around, I saw Jellal blushing. I smirked.

"Hey pervert? How 'bout a bit more privacy next time?" I teased. Scowling at me, he dragged me once again that day. Going into the living room, I saw everyone ready. "Was I the last one to get up?" I asked myself. Everyone nodded, bored expressions on their faces. Snickering, I swung open the front door, "Well, lets go. Shall we?" My family cheered as we raced each other to the van.

* * *

><p>"Now which one would you prefer?" Makarov asked, pointing to two picture that were on the computer screen in front of us. I looked between the two pictures. One was with me on a red, leather chair outlined with gold. I was in a bloody looking dress, I looked pale and drowsy. Hands were on my face, neck, above my bosom, and my stomach.<p>

The other was all of us actually in the picture. We were in a pasture of flowers. Jellal and I were near the top, Jellal's arm were over my shoulder while his other hand held up a peace sign like I did. Juvia was putting on a flower crown on Wendy while the little girl looked happy, looking up to the thing. Lastly, Happy was offering a bunch of flowers to Charla while she looked away blushing.

"The second one. We can use the first one for the next album." I stated.

Jellal stood up beside me, nodding in agreement. Nodding, the old man smiled, "We'll do that for you. We have ten more songs to record before it's released. Let's get to work." he announced. Smiling, we followed him out the door to the recording room.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu POV<br>**

I flipped through my messages on the laptop. Happy was going to the record place, so that meant Lucy wasn't going to be at the park. I remembered when mom and dad figured out that Happy got a record deal with _my _friend. They were celebrating like mad people. Guess the never though their youngest son would do so well in the career. A beeping sound snapped me out of my thoughts. Gazing back down, I looked at the message that was sent by Snowflake.

"Check this out Flame-fart." I read out loud. Looking at the link below, I clicked hesitantly. What if it was a striping video again? I shuddered. Even if I did like them, I wouldn't ask Gray to pick one out for me. I watched as the link loaded before popping up as a small black screen. Making it larger, I waited for it to start.

Large words appeared, 'I Really Don't Care. By The Nakama.' it said. My eyes widened, wasn't that Lucy's band?

**(A/N: Hello :3, this song is called 'I Really Don't Care'. It's by Demi Lovato, so I don't own it. Even though I want to so bad ;) Enjoy!)**

Lucy appeared on the screen. Lights were all around her, cheers in the back round. An amusement park. She was in a frilly cupcake dress that ended at her knees with black combat boots. She smirked at the screen before opening her mouth.

_You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all  
>You started messing with my head until I hit a wall<br>Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known  
>That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!<em>

Suddenly, that bluenette showed up and started dragging her to the tea cups. He was in a blue t-shirt with black jeans. She let out a laugh before continuing with the song.

_Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed it in my face_  
><em> Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away<em>  
><em> I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known<em>  
><em> That I would talk, I would talk<em>

They started spinning in the cups. Something in the distance seemed to have caught her eye but the guy distracted her for a bit as they exited. The blonde tugged on the guys arm but again she saw something making her slow down. It finally showed who she was looking at. A guy was talking to a girl but as they talked, the girl suddenly slapped the man before running off. Lucy smirked before continuing to drag the guy.

_ But even if the stars and moon collide_  
><em> I never want you back into my life<em>  
><em> You can take your words and all your lies<em>  
><em> Oh oh oh I really don't care<em>  
><em> Even if the stars and moon collide<em>  
><em> I never want you back into my life<em>  
><em> You can take your words and all your lies<em>  
><em> Oh oh oh I really don't care<em>  
><em> Oh oh oh I really don't care<em>

_I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you  
>You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you<br>Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore  
>You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go<em>

Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared  
>I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air<br>And make you understand, and make you understand  
>You had your chance, had your chance<p>

On the part when it said she was on the street. It showed her and the guy from earlier on the dirt path, looking at each other. The man who was with Lucy gave the other guy an evil stare. Smirking once more, she put her middle finger towards the sky before running over to the bluenette leaving the guy shocked. I laughed.

_But even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh I really don't care<br>Even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh I really don't care<br>Oh oh oh I really don't care_

She was suddenly on a stage, the rest of The Nakama behind her.

_Yeah, listen up  
>Hey, hey, never look back,<br>Dumb struck boy, ego intact  
>Look boy, why you so mad<br>Second guessin', but should've hit that_

Another bluenette came up and threw a arm over the blondes shoulder, it was a woman._ She started to rap. _

** Hey Demi, you picked the wrong lover**  
><strong> Should've picked that one, he's cuter than the other<strong>  
><strong> I just wanna laugh, cause you're tryna be a hipster<strong>  
><strong> Kick him to the curb, take a Polaroid picture<strong>

Laughing, Lucy started to sing again.

_But even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh I really don't care<br>Even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh I really don't care<br>Oh oh oh I really don't care_

The screen went black and the video ended. I leaned back in my seat, staring at the screen.

Did I mention that was completely amazing?

* * *

><p><strong>Luvviez: I'm so sorry it took so long to update this story ;^; I was busy with real life stuff. Like planning my first date with my new boyfriend. You didn't have to know that -3- <strong>

_CelestialWizard- _**He better!  
><strong>

_Animewiz354-_ **hope you like this one**

**Sorry if it's sucky. I couldn't think of anything for this, so I came up with the first thing in my head. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go update 'Castle in the Sky' and 'Snowflakes'. And if I get those done quick, I'll even update 'Mad Heart'.**

**Review if you missed this story :3**


	13. Chapter 13- Ain't No Mountain High

Jellal grumbled under his breath as he walked through the bustling streets of Magnolia. He was kicked out of Lucy's apartment for the moment. He had told his little sister he wanted to tell Erza that he was here. Getting upset, she had run to her room and locked herself in. He knew the story that she told him, she was still clearly mad at his girlfriend. But, in the end, the girl deserved to know that he was here at her home town. Walking into a nearby cafe, he sat in a booth that was all the way in the back. A waiter had come and took his order and now he was waiting for his drink to come.

"Is this seat taken sir?" a voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Looking up, there stood Erza Scarlet making him jump in his spot.

"U-um no." he muttered, turning his attention to his hands. Why was he so nervous? She was his girlfriend!

Squinting, she slipped into the seat she had asked to take. "You look really familiar, where have I seen you before?"

He bit his lip, resisting the urge to pull his beanie closer to his face. He didn't want to draw attention to everyone there, since he was now considered famous, he had to hide himself from crazed fans that could be around. "Do I?"

The red heads eyes widened when she realized who it was. "JELL-" he covered her mouth quickly, putting a finger to his lips. He let go when she nodded. "Jellal?" she asked more quietly, barely a whisper. He smiled softly, nodding. Tears came to her eyes as she got up and tackled the poor guy to the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm in The Nakama," he responded, wrapping his arms around her.

"You're the man in there?"

Hen nodded, "Yeah, and so is Juvia."

"How...how do you know Lucy?"

"We're child hood friends."

"How is she?" Erza asked, getting off him letting him sit up.

He grinned, "She's fine. She sure loves singing though."

She smiled softly, "Lucy deserves it. After what we did to her."

He lightly kissed her head surprising the teen. "She's still upset. But, I promise we're going to get her to be friends with you and Gray."

"And Natsu?"

"That bastard can go die in a hole for all I care." she giggled. "Want to go on a small date?"

She smiled, "I would love too."

* * *

><p>Erza laughed as she got sprayed with water. "Jellal! Stop," she giggled as he started to chase her with a hose.<p>

"Never!" he smirked, not noticing that his now soaked beanie plopped down to the ground drawing unwanted attention.

"Is that Jellal?"

"Jellal-kun!"

"Sing a song for us!"

People started yelling out, crowding the couple. Erza smiled nervously, "You should give them something."

He smiled, "I will, and you're helping. Let me through everyone, I have a song I want to sing to you!" Cheering, the crowd let them through swiftly and to the end. Jumping on the fountain, Jellal helped the red head up who was looking nervous.

"Just follow my lead," he whispered before turning to the crowd, ready to sing a song. **(A/N: Here's the song called 'Ain't No Mountain High' by Marvin Gaye. Hope you enjoy it :))**

_Italic- Jellal  
><em>

**Bold- Erza  
><strong>

_**Bold Italic- Both**_

_Listen, baby_  
><em> Ain't no mountain high<em>  
><em> Ain't no vally low<em>  
><em> Ain't no river wide enough, baby<em>

The teen grabbed the girls hand, still facing the crowd.

**If you need me, call me**  
><strong> No matter where you are<strong>  
><strong> No matter how far<strong>  
><strong> Just call my name<strong>  
><strong> I'll be there in a hurry<strong>  
><strong> You don't have to worry<strong>

Erza nervously sang, giving Jellal's hand a squeeze. Relief went through her as he squeezed it back.

_**'Cause baby,**_  
><em><strong> There ain't no mountain high enough<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ain't no valley low enough<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ain't no river wide enough<strong>_  
><em><strong> To keep me from getting to you<strong>_

Tugging her off the fountain ledge, he brought her in her arms and started spinning her.

_Remember the day_  
><em> I set you free<em>  
><em> I told you<em>  
><em> You could always count on me<em>  
><em> From that day on I made a vow<em>  
><em> I'll be there when you want me<em>  
><em> Some way,some how<em>

**_'Cause baby,_**  
><strong><em> There ain't no mountain high enough<em>**  
><strong><em> Ain't no valley low enough<em>**  
><strong><em> Ain't no river wide enough<em>**  
><strong><em> To keep me from getting to you<em>**

**No wind, no rain**

_My love is alive_  
><em> Way down in my heart<em>  
><em> Although we are miles apart<em>  
><em> If you ever need a helping hand<em>  
><em> I'll be there on the double<em>  
><em> As fast as I can<em>

_**Don't you know that**_  
><em><strong> There ain't no mountain high enough<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ain't no valley low enough<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ain't no river wide enough<strong>_  
><em><strong> To keep me from getting to you<strong>_

_** Don't you know that**_  
><em><strong> There ain't no mountain high enough<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ain't no valley low enough<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ain't no river wide enough <strong>_

At the end of the last verse, Jellal leaned in and kissed Erza making the crowd cheer even more. "You're embarrassing me!" the red head hissed, blushing.

Jellal smirked, "Then my job here is complete."

* * *

><p><strong>Luvviez: Sorry this chapter is so sucky, but I am super busy and I wanted to a Jerza chapter.<br>**

**Can someone suggest a song for the next chapter, it'll have Gruvia in it, and I need a good song. Can I count on you guys? Hopefully...**

_ Uchida Akira- _**Haha, did you really?_  
><em>**

_ Nilnna-_** Hope you liked this one too :3_  
><em>**

**Review to give me a song for the next chapter! **


End file.
